Brothers In The Name Of Science
by checkmate14
Summary: A collection of one hundred Science Bros and or Boyfriends drabbles, each exactly one hundred words. I will take prompts for chapters, either PM me or leave it in the reviews. :) Cross posted on tumblr as stark-ruffalo (previously consultingsexgod). The plan is a drabble every other day but I'm not sure how that will go, so bear with me.
1. Offer

"Tony?" Pepper said cautiously, letting herself into his workroom.

"Hey, Pepper. Do you have something for me to sign or something?"

"CNN wants another interview, and the physics department at MIT have a job offer-"

Tony tutted. "I thought I told you to shred any job offers. _Dummy_ could probably do a better job with my post than you."

"It's for _Bruce._" Pepper interrupted with exasperation. "Just because _you_ are happy spending your days fixing your Iron Man suits doesn't mean other people are."

Tony's disinterested expression changed into one of pride. "Brucey! You might want to come down here!"


	2. Faults

Rhodey looked up in panic. "What the _hell_ was that?"

Tony looked unperturbed. "Probably Bruce."

Rhodey couldn't believe how nonchalant Tony was, given that a big green rage monster was most likely demolishing his entire R&D department.

"Are you not-" Rhodey looked at his friend and sighed. "Of course you're not bothered."

Tony shrugged. "It can all be replaced. And it's hilarious watching Bruce apologise afterwards."

"I don't mean to be rude, but he's dangerous. Why do you let him stay here?" Rhodey asked, confused.

Tony eyes met Rhodey's. "Bruce has his faults… But so do I."

And Rhodey understood.


	3. Budapest

"-Oh and then there was that time just after Budapest-" Tony attempted to hold back a snigger. Natasha looked at him like he'd gone crazy. "_What_?"

"Oh, nothing." Bruce said hastily, jabbing Tony in the ribs while barely managing to control his own laughter.

"Hey, why don't you tell us _about_ Budapest?" Tony said, his mouth twitching.

Clint frowned at them, his eyes calculating.

"Stark, did you hack the S.H.I.E.L.D. security system again?"

Tony and Bruce dissolved into a fit of laughter. "Bruce helped." Tony smirked.

"That information is classified!" Natasha protested.

Bruce grinned. "Yeah, and for a good reason."


	4. Time

"We have time!" Tony argued. "They won't be here for _ages!_"

"_No_, Tony."

Tony straddled Bruce's lap anyway, and started to plant kisses down his neck. Bruce moaned softly, winding his hands in Tony's hair as their lips crashed together.

"Shit, Tony-" Bruce gasped, as the taller man ground his hips down firmly. "Tony! We can't-" He stuttered, while attempting to push Tony back on to the couch.

"Jane, these are my friends, Tony and Bruce!" Thor boomed.

Tony and Bruce froze. "… Thor, could you give us a second please?" Bruce asked, mortified.

Tony couldn't stop himself from laughing.


	5. Guarantee

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Tony suddenly asked one morning.

"Sure, I've thought about it." Bruce said, his voice dripping sarcasm. Tony's face fell. "Wait, you're serious? Kids?"

"Yeah, why the hell not?" Tony said defensively. "We'd be awesome parents!"

"Tony, you know I'd love to have kids, but we can't risk it." Bruce said angrily. "I already hate that I constantly put _you_ in danger, but you _chose_ to be with me. We can't force that on a child. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt them, and you can't guarantee that they'd always be safe."


	6. Trick-or-Treat

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Bruce complained.

"It'll be fun!" Tony grinned. "Live a little, Bruce."

He scowled. "I really hate you, you know." Tony smirked silently. "Don't you think we're a little old for this?"

"The world will be a terrible place when you can be too old to go trick-or-treating." Tony said sincerely, putting the finishing touches to his green body paint.

"You look ridiculous." Bruce said seriously.

"Well, you look amazing so we obviously got the costumes right." Tony winked.

"… I still don't get why I have to go as Iron Man.


	7. Bottles

Tony arrived home to hear giggling coming from the living room. He pushed the door open with some suspicion, to see Bruce and Clint surrounded by empty bottles.

"Bruce, are you drunk?" Tony asked sceptically.

Bruce rarely drank, since he was paranoid about 'losing control', so Tony had never seen him drunk before.

"Uh, no, I'm-" He hiccupped. "I'm f-fine! Tony, come here, I-I _love_ you and you're so _hot_ and-"

Clint stood up awkwardly, only swaying a little. "Bruce is a horny drunk. Who knew?" He grinned. "I'll leave you to it."

Tony grimaced. "Thanks a whole lot, Clint."


	8. Spontaneity

Tony was freaking out.

He was used to making spontaneous decisions. Hell, he was famous for it. But the spontaneous entrance of a jeweller's to spontaneously purchase an engagement ring was spontaneity beyond even what Tony thought he was capable of.

He could feel the weight of the box in his pocket and it made him feel pressured to pop the question. Is this what Bruce wanted? They'd never properly discussed their futures before.

"Tony, are you okay? You look a little pale."

Now or never, he thought, dropping to one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Bruce's jaw dropped. "Tony…"


	9. Vows

"Ready?" Steve asked gently.

Tony nodded firmly. "Definitely."

"Then let's do this." Steve grinned.

Tony pushed the door firmly as the music began to play, and looked to the right, where his husband-to-be had just pushed his door open. He was followed by Thor, his best man.

They reached the top of the aisle at the same time. "Thanks for doing this, guys." Tony whispered as Steve and Thor moved to their seats, smiling reassuringly.

The ceremony flew by, until-

"Do you take Robert Bruce Banner as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Tony looked at Bruce, and said proudly, "I do."


	10. Doubt

"You're having second thoughts, aren't you?" Tony said quietly, the day following the wedding.

Bruce looked up, shocked. "No!" He protested. "Of course not!"

"You haven't really spoken to me since… It's fine. We can-"

"Tony, stop talking? I love you, I really, really do-"

"It's just… I kind of sprung this engagement on you and-"

"I'm scared I'm going to hurt you." Bruce said quietly.

Tony winced. "Bruce… I know you won't."

"But what if I do? I can't control it."

Tony looked at Bruce seriously. "You leaving me would hurt more than anything the Other Guy could do."


	11. Perfection

Tony didn't do romantic dates. He never had any reason to, before Bruce. The string of one night stands looking for a night with Iron Man didn't require flowers or candlelit dinners, just a flash of his trademark smile.

With Bruce, it was different. It wasn't that Bruce demanded more, but that he _deserved_ better, and Tony had been determined to make everything exactly right.

Bruce surveyed the damage with a smile tugging on his lips. "It's the thought that counts."

"I wanted it to be perfect."

Bruce reached for Tony's hand. "You're perfect, and I don't need anything else."


	12. Feline

"Bruce, are you doing animal dissection or something?"

"No… Why do you ask?" Bruce said, confused.

"There is a cat in our bedroom."

Bruce grinned. "Tony, meet Felix."

"Felix? Why did you name a lab cat?" Tony frowned.

"Felix is not a lab cat! Doctor Amundsen suggested I get a pet, to help with, you know… 'anger issues'." He explained.

"Your shrink thinks that getting a cat would help with the Other Guy?" Tony said sceptically. Bruce shrugged. "If I start finding hair balls or half chewed dead mice in my bed, you can both find somewhere else to live."


	13. Stars

"And what's that one?" Tony asked, squinting up into the sky and pointing.

Bruce followed the line of his arm. "Ursa Major. The Great Bear."

"How do you know them all?"

"I love stars. I always have. They make all my problems feel so _insignificant._" Bruce shrugged.

Tony nodded. "Thanks for bringing me out here, Bruce. It's beautiful." He shivered involuntarily, and Bruce noticed.

"Here, take this." He said, tugging off his jacket.

"Won't you be cold?"

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "You're not going to share with me?" Tony laughed and shuffled closer, and they fell asleep under the stars.


	14. Market

"What are we even doing?"

"This, Tony, would be Christmas shopping."

Tony groaned. "It's not even December yet!" He protested. "What, so Thanksgiving is over, so that means it's time for Christmas now?" He rolled his eyes. "And why can't I just buy your Christmas present online like a normal person?"

"Because I'd never been to the Union Square market and I wanted to. Stop complaining." Bruce chided playfully. "You never know, you might find something here you can get for Pepper? Or Natasha, maybe?"

Tony snorted. "Oh, of course, let me just go and find the lethal weapons stall."


	15. Tumblr

"This is weird."

Tony clicked down to yet another page.

"Seriously, this site is _weird_."

"I think it's hilarious." Tony laughed, pointing to a drawing on the computer screen. "That's totally what your face looks like when you come."

Bruce smacked him. "What was that?" He said suddenly.

Tony hastily scrolled down. "Nothing!"

"No, go back, that was-"

After a brief scuffle, Bruce scrolled back to find exactly what he thought he saw. "Now _that_ is hilarious." He smirked. "Anything I should be told, Tony?"

"I am _not_ having sex with Steve!" Tony protested. "I mean, gross, he's like, ninety."


	16. Mistletoe

Bruce walked into the lab, and groaned. There was mistletoe _everywhere, _coating every single workbench and table top. "Tony…" He called out. "Your subtly never ceases to astound me."

A laugh came from underneath one of the surfaces, and Tony popped his head up grinning. "Oh, look, Bruce." He simpered, eyes twinkling. "There's some mistletoe. I think we'd better-"

Bruce crossed the room in two strides and pulled Tony towards him, their lips crashing together. "Did I really need any persuading?" He whispered, laughing.

"Then, guess where I hid the rest?" Tony smirked.

"As I said previously; no coercing necessary."


	17. New Year

_3… _The lights flickered ominously, then went out. Bruce swallowed.

_2_… People were bumping into him blindly, and muttering hasty apologies.

_1_… He felt a hand on his arm, familiarly rough and calloused from years of hands on work.

"_Happy New Year!" _The crowds of people who had shoved themselves into Stark Towers screamed. But Bruce stayed quiet, for a pair of lips had been pressed against the corner of his mouth awkwardly, just missing his own by a half inch. He smiled and adjusted the kiss, only breaking apart when the lights turned back on. "Happy New Year, Tony."


	18. White

He flicked his wrist one final time, and Bruce climaxed loudly, white spurting over Tony's palm and on to the bed sheets below.

Stepping back, Tony admired his handiwork. Bruce was sated and strung out, quite literally, across the largest bed Tony Stark could offer, his lips red from biting down and his hair messy from where Tony had ran his hands through it as he lay helpless, his wrists fastened to the headboard.

Tony purposely lifted his hand to his mouth, and sucked the come from a single finger, not taking his eyes off of Bruce's for a second.


	19. Snowballs

Something cold and wet hit Bruce on the back of the neck as he carried a glass phial across the room, and he dropped it in shock.

"Tony!" He yelled, annoyed as he tried to brush snow from his collar, but only managing to knock more in.

"What?" Tony said innocently, sticking his head around the door.

"Please, stop programming your AIs to throw snowballs at me through the window!"

"As if I would do such a thing!" Tony protested, and Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Well, maybe you should shut the windows!" He suggested.

"… We're on the thirtieth floor!"


	20. Cabinet

Bruce thought he had the only key to Tony's liquor cabinet.

Which was why he was confused to find it ajar one day when he came down from the lab.

"Tony!" He shouted, less from anger, but more because he was worried about what the other man might have done.

"Hmm?" Tony replied as Bruce found him flicking through TV channels casually. "Something wrong?"

"You said I had the only key." Bruce said blankly, caught unaware by his boyfriend's sobriety.

Tony sank down into the couch guiltily, knowing what Bruce meant without an explanation.

"You lied to me." Bruce whispered.


	21. Journey

"Are we ne-"

"If you even think about asking me if we are nearly there yet one more time, I swear to God, Tony, I will not be responsible for my actions…" Bruce threatened, trailing off as he sent a glare at his boyfriend in the passenger seat.

"What are you going to do, Brucey?" Tony smirked playfully. "'Turn this car around right now!'?" He said in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Pepper's.

"You bet I will." Bruce said, trying to sound serious, but the corners of his mouth turned up into a slight grin and gave him away.


	22. Inch

"Oh, come off it!" Tony groaned the first time. "That's not fair!" He dropped Bruce's underwear on the floor and attempted a mental comparison between Bruce and himself. "I thought I was doing pretty good, but you have got to be at least an inch bigger!"

Bruce tutted. "Feeling a bit self-conscious here, Tony. Do you mind if I do a quick comparison myself?" He smirked, his fingers tucked under the waistband of Tony's own boxers. Tony nodded, and Bruce tugged them down, and hummed. "You're doing okay yourself, Tony. I'd say half an inch, at the most." Bruce winked.


	23. Airport

Tony couldn't remember the last time he'd been in an airport. When you have several private jets and airfields across the globe, it's not necessary. Bruce, however, argued that a plane flying one passenger to Melbourne wasn't at all good for the environment.

And so Tony found himself stood in the arrivals lounge at JFK, holding a big sign emblazoned with 'Dr. Bruce 'Sexy' Banner' in large letters.

Bruce looked tired from the jetlag and the long flight, but smiled widely when he caught sight of Tony. "You didn't have to come and pick me up."

"Nonsense. Welcome home, Bruce."


	24. President

"Bruce, we're going out for lunch. Wear your nice suit." Tony instructed.

"Are you treating me?" Bruce grinned, sticking his tongue out at the other man.

Tony shook his head. "Not quite. A helicopter is being sent over in a bit. You probably have forty five minutes?" He estimated.

"Helicopter, huh?" Bruce said, biting his lip. "So, celebrity?"

Tony nodded. "Sort of."

Bruce rattled off a long list of names, and Tony shook his head to each of them, a grin spreading on his face as the guessing got more and more ridiculous.

"Just tell me!"

"Bruce… It's the President."


	25. Interruption

"Oh, God, Bruce, I'm so close!" Tony moaned, as he snapped his hips forward once more and slammed into his boyfriend.

"Me too-" He gasped. "Fuck, _Tony_!"

"Tony, Pepper said you'd be up- _woah, okay." _

A final thrust, and Tony came hard in Bruce's ass with a strangled cry, the scientist following within seconds as he squirmed between Tony's body and the desk he was bent over.

"I'll, um, come back later…" Steve muttered awkwardly, edging backwards as Tony pulled out of Bruce, smirking as the other man whined.

"No need, Captain, you've already interrupted us now. What is it?"


	26. Splatter

"Shit, Bruce, I'm gonna-" Tony warned, his voice almost unintelligible through his nonsensical murmurings.

It seemed that Bruce didn't hear, as he moved his mouth away from Tony and looked up at him with wide, lust-blown eyes. "Hmm?" He asked.

Tony couldn't help it; the sticky white substance spurted from his dick uncontrollably, splattering across the scientist's cheek and nose. "Shit." Tony whispered, biting back a laugh at the shocked look on Bruce's face. "Shit, sorry, I couldn't stop myself."

A string of come was sliding down to Bruce's chin and he caught it with his tongue, grinning. "You're forgiven."


	27. Week

Just one week had passed. Just seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Every time the clock ticked, a small part of Bruce crumbled and fell.

He wanted to talk to Tony, _needed_ to talk to Tony, but every time he got out his phone, to send a message or to dial the only number programmed into the phonebook, his thumb refused to press the button. If Tony wanted to hear him out, Bruce thought, he would have called.

Bruce's calm and collected façade had slipped momentarily, and the first week of the rest of his life had passed.


End file.
